


Maybe snow isn’t that bad after all

by Mizunomai7



Category: Karneval
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Snow, Yoreki, yoreki week prompt: snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1337359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizunomai7/pseuds/Mizunomai7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His memories of snow seemed to revolve around Yogi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe snow isn’t that bad after all

The first thing that came to his mind when he saw the word snow in his book was the sinking feeling of his feet. Soft yet firm and stable. The second thing that came to his mind was Yogi. His blonde hair turning to silver almost as if the snow was making the yellow fade.

Gareki hated the snow. It reminded him of the feeling of helplessness as he got beat up by the guys from Kafka. It reminded him of a shrill scream piercing the grey skies. It reminded him of darkness as the vines trapped him in a cocoon. It reminded him of dread as Yogi lost consciousness. It reminded him of the weight of Yogi’s body as he struggled to carry him. It reminded him of fear as he waited for Yogi to wake up.

But snow strangely reminded him of warmth as well. Yogi holding his hand dragging him along to play. Yogi hugging him from behind saying that he didn’t want him to get cold. Yogi stealing chaste kisses when he thought Tsukumo and Nai weren’t looking. In the end all he could think of was Yogi.

Suddenly the door fell open snapping Gareki out of his thoughts. “Gareki-kun! Yukkin’s going to make it snow so let’s go and play!” Yogi yelled as he rushed into the room. Gareki slightly blushed as he wondered if his thoughts had somehow summoned Yogi here. Without any warning Yogi grabbed his hand and started dragging him along to god knows where.  He wanted to resist and go back to reading his book but he took a look at Yogi’s excited face and decided he was too tired to argue.

“Tsukumo-chan, Nai-chan I brought Gareki-kun along!” Yogi said enthusiastically as they reached the hall where it was indeed snowing. The floor was already covered in a layer of snow. Gareki shivered and hugged himself as the snowflakes hit his bare arms. _That stupid Yogi_ he thought. He was only wearing a light t-shirt and shorts. Immediately he felt a jacket being draped over his shoulders. He looked up to see Yogi without his jacket.

“Sorry Gareki-kun I kinda forgot” he said smiling abashedly while handing him gloves. Gareki just humphed and put them on. The jacket was too big for him, the sleeves ending at his fingertips. _Stupid Yogi and his height_ Gareki thought as he sniffed at it. It smelled like strawberries mingled with sweat. He thought that he quite liked the smell though he’ll never say it out loud.

“Let’s go make a snowman!” Yogi yelled as he grabbed his hand yet again and pumped their entwined hands into the air. Tsukumo and Nai rushed forward and started rolling snow around as Yogi forced him to bend down to make a snowman as well.

“Oi. How long are you going to hold my hand?” Gareki asked. He didn’t really mind the warmth but Tsukumo was giving them knowing glances.

“Aren’t you cold Gareki-kun?” Yogi replied.

“Not anymore”

“But _I’m_ cold” Yogi whined and gave him a puppy dog look. Gareki just sighed.

“How the hell are we supposed to build a snowman like this?” he asked wondering why Yogi was so damn clingy.

“If we work together we can build one!” Yogi said with confidence, flashing him a blinding smile. Gareki looked away with a humph but gave his hand a light squeeze. Maybe snow isn’t that bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> For yoreki week prompt "Snow"


End file.
